Disparue
by Delphinesmith99
Summary: Joan et Annie partent en mission toutes les deux. Joan découvre alors des choses sur sa subordonnée qu'elle ne savait pas. La forêt dans laquelle elles entrent semble être un vrai piège. Parviendront-elles à en sortir indemnes?


Joan Campbell frappa à la porte du bureau d'Auggie Anderson. Le jeune aveugle ne leva même pas la tête. Ayant son casque sur les oreilles, il ne l'avait pas entendue. Joan jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle cherchait Annie. On venait de l'informer que l'agent Walker et elle devaient partir en mission le lendemain. Elle tenait donc à la prévenir personnellement puisqu'elles étaient les seules concernées. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une disparition inquiétante. Une jeune femme de l'âge d'Annie s'était mystérieusement évanouie dans la nature. Et ce n'était pas une expression. Joan et Annie devaient aller dans une forêt pour chercher la disparue.

La personne en question était partie faire une balade dans ces bois et n'était jamais revenue. Sa famille ne s'était inquiétée que deux jours après, puisqu'elle ne devait pas voir ses parents avant, habitant seule. Cette histoire rappelait la situation d'Annie à Joan. Sauf que la jeune blonde n'avait plus de parents et qu'elle avait une sœur qui veillait sur elle. Mais depuis bien un mois, elle avait emménagé seule dans un petit appartement. Sa grande sœur Danielle était partie vivre dans une autre ville avec son mari et ses filles.

Annie faisait son jogging, comme la jeune femme qui avait disparu. Elle aurait pu être celle qui avait disparu. Revenant à la réalité, Joan tapota l'épaule d'Auggie, qui se tourna vers elle, retirant son casque de ses oreilles. :

 _-Joan ? Je sais que c'est vous. Vous cherchez Annie ?_

 _-Comment avez-vous deviné ?_

 _-Je suis médium, et puis je vous connais bien. Elle est dehors, devant Langley. Elle...Peu importe ce qu'elle fait._

 _-Euh...Merci Auggie._

Joan ressortit du bureau en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Il en avait trop dit, ou pas assez. Que pouvait bien faire Annie ? Tout en réfléchissant, Joan descendit jusqu'au hall de Langley.

Elle poussa la porte et se retrouva devant l'immense bâtiment. Un peu plus loin, adossée à une barrière, se trouvait Annie. Elle était avec une autre femme de la CIA. Lorsque Joan arriva à leur hauteur, elle vit Annie sortir une cigarette, la mettre dans sa bouche et chercher du feu. Elle s'arrêta, abasourdie. Depuis quand la jeune blonde fumait-elle ? Cette dernière actionna le briquet d'un geste expert, puis elle alluma la cigarette. Rangeant son briquet, elle inhala de la fumée en fermant les yeux, semblant habituée à fumer.

Joan continua à avancer vers la blonde. L'autre femme, la voyant, s'excusa rapidement et partit. Annie tourna alors la tête et vit Joan. Ses yeux marron n'exprimaient rien de précis. Elle s'assit sur une barrière de fer d'un mouvement calculé sans lâcher sa cigarette. Après s'être stabilisée avec ses pieds, Annie s'adressa à Joan, la regardant droit dans les yeux :

 _-Bonjour Joan. Que se passe-t-il ? Une mission ?_

Toujours un peu surprise par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Joan répondit :

 _-Oui, je venais vous dire que vous avez une mission dans les bois. Et je viens avec vous. Une jeune femme a disparu._

Elle lui tendit un dossier d'une main hésitante. Annie l'attrapa de sa main libre et commença à le feuilleter. De temps en temps, elle inspirait de la fumée d'un air pensif. Puis elle releva la tête et Joan croisa son regard. L'air de rien, Joan demanda :

 _-Vous fumez depuis longtemps ? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vue avec une cigarette depuis que je vous connais…_

 _-J'avais arrêté un peu, mais j'ai repris pour la mission d'il y a une semaine. Quand j'ai dû infiltrer une bande de motards, vous vous souvenez ?_

 _-Oui, je m'en rappelle effectivement. Mais...C'était justement il y a quelques jours...Vous continuez ?_

 _-Il me faut toujours du temps pour arrêter. C'est difficile._

Annie regardait au loin, semblant désolée. Joan lui dit qu'elle viendrait la chercher chez elle un peu plus tard pour qu'elles aillent dans la forêt, puis elle partit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Joan arriva devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Ce bâtiment avait l'air correct, repeint fraîchement et équipé d'un parking pour les résidents. La chef du DPD entra dans le hall et se dirigea vers les boites aux lettres. Là, elle chercha le nom d'Annie pour être certaine qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée d'immeuble. Puis elle appuya sur la sonnette correspondante un peu plus loin. Il y eut un petit bip et quelques crachotis se firent entendre. La voix claire d'Annie résonna bientôt dans le hall. :

 _-Oui ? C'est pour quoi ? J'espère que c'est pas encore vous, celui qui vendait les brosses à rideaux…_

 _-Non, Annie, c'est Joan. Vous pouvez m'ouvrir ?_

 _-Joan ? Montez, je vous attendais._

Un grésillement annonça la fin de la conversation et la porte ouvrant sur les étages se déverrouilla. Joan monta jusqu'à l'appartement qu'Annie lui avait indiqué. Là, elle sonna à la porte. Le palier était plutôt accueillant. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le battant s'ouvrit, laissant voir une blonde sur le seuil. Annie invita Joan à entrer :

 _-Bon, ce n'est pas très grand, mais…_

 _-Je trouve que c'est très joli, Annie. Vous l'avez décoré toute seule ?_

 _-Oui, en grande partie._

Elle eut un petit sourire, et elle attrapa un petit sac qui était posé sur la table basse du salon.

Joan demanda, amusée :

 _-Des brosses à rideaux ? Je ne savais même pas que ce genre de choses existaient…_

 _-Oui, un homme est passé il y a environ une semaine pour m'en vendre. Je n'étais pas plus au courant que vous de l'existence de ces brosses._

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'immeuble quelques minutes plus tard.

Annie monta dans la voiture de Joan sans rien dire. Joan était contente qu'on leur ait attribué cette mission à toutes les deux car elle appréciait beaucoup Annie. Elle aurait dû la ranger dans la case « travail seulement », mais la grande blonde avait commencé à considérer Annie comme étant une amie, et même parfois une meilleure amie.

Bien sûr, elle était certaine que le jeune agent ne ressentait pas la même chose à son égard. Annie avait pour Joan un profond respect et lui vouait une confiance absolue, mais quand elle la voyait, elle pensait à sa chef comme étant une supérieure, et non pas comme quelqu'un de tout à fait normal pouvant éventuellement être son amie et voulant la protéger.

Joan s'assit sur le siège conducteur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Annie avait apporté dans son petit sac. Peut-être avait-elle juste pris le strict minimum pour survivre en forêt ? Son portable, sans doute du maquillage, et plein d'autres petits objets parfaitement inutiles. Joan ne savait pas si Annie aimait les balades en forêt, ou encore le camping sauvage. La jeune femme semblait apprécier le sport, alors pourquoi pas la marche à pieds ? Bon, elles ne venaient pas pour visiter, ni pour marcher, mais elles pourraient le faire tout de même.

Et elles retrouveraient la jeune femme disparue. Joan ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle et Annie formeraient une bonne équipe. Joan démarra le moteur de la voiture. Annie sembla sursauter. Elle avait dû être perdue dans ses pensées à ce moment-là. Pendant le trajet, elle regarda le paysage défiler derrière la vitre, le nez collé contre. Comme si elle avait voulu être ailleurs.

Joan gara la voiture dans le parking. Puis elle en descendit. Annie n'avait pas bougé. La blonde fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit sa portière à Annie. Cette dernière la fixa du regard, arborant une expression pour une fois illisible. Puis elle sauta sur le parking sans un mot et s'immobilisa les bras croisés, attendant que Joan lui dise où aller. Celle-ci verrouilla les portières avant d'entrer dans la forêt en empruntant un petit chemin de terre. Annie la suivit docilement.

Elles marchèrent un moment entre les arbres. Aucune d'entre elle ne parlait. Les lieux étaient aussi très silencieux. Annie scrutait les environs, visiblement sur ses gardes. Elle avait raison d'être prudente : une jeune femme avait déjà disparu ici, cela suffisait largement. Joan marchait en veillant bien à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines des arbres. Le feuillage semblait s'écarter sur leur passage. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une impression, mais cela donnait un air lugubre à ce bois. Joan frissonna, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle, adoptant la posture de défense qu'Annie avait depuis leur entrée dans la forêt.

Annie parut remarquer le frisson qui traversa Joan. Elle s'arrêta, l'air inquiet :

 _-Joan, vous avez froid ? Je peux vous prêter mon blouson, si vous voulez…._

Joan fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois que la jeune blonde parlait depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'appartement. Et elle proposait de lui prêter son manteau ? Il faisait bien trop froid pour que Joan l'accepte. De plus, elle n'avait pas frissonné à cause du froid. Elle n'avait pas froid, avec son pardessus. Elle avait simplement eu l'impression qu'on les observait. Mais comment expliquer cette sensation bizarre à son agent de terrain ? Annie n'aurait sans doute pas compris. Cette dernière observait Joan, attendant visiblement une réponse de sa part.

 _-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je n'ai pas froid. Mais vous, Annie, vous me semblez bien nerveuse, depuis que nous sommes dans les bois. Qu'y a-t-il au juste ?_

Annie regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle, puis se tourna vers Joan :

 _-Rien du tout, ne vous en faites pas. Je me méfie juste. Une femme a déjà disparu ici. Si quelqu'un l'a enlevée, alors nous sommes en danger aussi._

Joan hocha la tête. Le jeune agent avait raison. Elles se remirent en marche. Le silence retomba. Soudain, Annie bondit telle une tigresse sans prévenir. Elle se jeta sur quelque chose qui bougeait dans un buisson. Joan la vit disparaître dans le taillis. Il y eut un bruit de chute, puis plus rien.

Inquiète, Joan passa la tête dans le buisson. La jeune femme blonde était là, allongée sur le dos, tenant quelque chose à bout de bras. S'approchant, Joan vit qu'il s'agissait d'un petit animal, probablement un rongeur. Annie sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle tenait. Elle le lâcha, le propulsant au loin d'un geste désinvolte. Puis elle se releva d'un mouvement presque félin, se retrouvant à la hauteur de Joan. Cette dernière avait levé un sourcil, étonnée. Elle avait été très amusée par la scène. Annie se remit en marche comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Joan ne fit aucune remarque, mais elle savait que sa subordonnée avait été un peu trop zélée en attrapant ce pauvre petit animal qui n'avait sûrement rien demandé.

Elle avait dû croire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui les surveillait. Quelques pas plus loin, une grosse branche barra la route de Joan. Elle la poussa sur le côté. Annie suivait, visiblement perdue dans ses pensée. La branche revint brusquement à son emplacement initial. Annie réagit incroyablement rapidement. Elle se baissa en quelques secondes et la branche passa au dessus d'elle. Joan s'excusa, très ennuyée d'avoir causé cet incident qui aurait pu blesser Annie sérieusement. Annie ne sembla pas en vouloir à sa chef. Elle se remit à marcher sans faire de remarque.

Soudain, quelques craquements se firent entendre non loin d'elles. Annie plissa les yeux, probablement dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose. Joan se dit qu'il valait mieux que ce soit un animal inoffensif plutôt que des humains. Le bruit se rapprocha de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. C'était comme si quelqu'un faisait son possible pour ne pas être entendu et qu'il n'y parvienne pas totalement à cause des feuilles mortes. Les deux femmes se collèrent presque l'une contre l'autre, tendues comme la corde d'un arc, prêtes à attaquer s'il le fallait.

Deux hommes sortirent des fourrés sur leur droite, puis deux autres sur leur gauche, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de six personnes les encercle. Elles n'étaient bien sûr pas armées, la CIA ne le permettant pas. Annie fouilla dans son sac, fébrile. La jeune blonde en sortit un parapluie au manche en bois. Puis elle s'élança sur deux des hommes. Elle réussit à en assommer un et à casser le nez du second.

Joan avait de son côté fait un croche-pattes à deux de ceux qui «étaient restés près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Annie pour voir comment elle s'en sortait, elle vit un des hommes restants arriver derrière son jeune agent. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la prévenir, un assaillant l'avait ceinturée par derrière et lui avait plaquée une grosse main contre la bouche, l'empêchant de le faire.

Joan vit l'homme attraper Annie par surprise. Il la tenait par la taille, maintenant ses deux mains dans son dos. Cette dernière se débattait comme un beau diable, semblant avoir totalement perdu l'esprit. Elle essayait visiblement de lui faire mal en le frappant de ses pieds. Il avait beaucoup de mal à la faire rester immobile, et Joan fut fière de son agent quand elle vit cela. Annie était quelqu'un qui n'obéissait jamais. Cela l'avait souvent embêtée, mais dans ce cas-ci, elle était bien contente que la jeune femme soit une forte tête. Mais deux autres hommes virent à la rescousse, et à eux trois, ils parvinrent enfin à contrôler Annie.

Ils ne connaissaient visiblement pas la jeune blonde. Elle se mit à hurler quelque chose en russe qui, aux oreilles de Joan, n'avait pas l'air très sympathique. Ce devaient être des insultes. Les hommes eurent l'air de s'énerver. Ils devaient comprendre le russe. L'un d'eux devint rouge de colère et il la frappa violemment. Annie encaissa le coup sans réagir. L'homme ayant relâché la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras, elle en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Joan entendit un craquement. Au comble de l'exaspération, l'un des hommes frappa Annie qui s'évanouit.

Joan s'inquiétait pour elle. Les hommes qui la tenaient la posèrent à terre puisqu'elle n'opposait plus aucune résistance. La chef du DPD put alors voir que sa subordonnée avait une coupure près de la bouche, et que du sang s'en échappait. L'homme qui la tenait lui attacha les mains avant de la poser près d'Annie. Cette dernière n'eut aucune réaction. Joan se pencha au dessus d'elle autant qu'elle pouvait sans lui tomber dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas la soigner en ayant les mains attachées dans le dos. Elle pouvait encore moins lui parler car la jeune femme était inconsciente.

Les hommes semblaient se concerter pour décider ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elles. Joan réfléchit. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir, du moins pas maintenant. Aucune d'entre elles n'était en état de se battre. Mais qu'avait donc raconté Annie à ces hommes pour qu'ils deviennent fous comme cela ? Mystère. Joan ne comprenait pas le russe, mais les mots prononcés par la blonde lui avaient parus haineux. Annie avait alors eu un regard glacial que Joan ne lui avait jamais vu depuis qu'elle la connaissait et qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible sur un visage aussi gentil.

Les hommes revinrent vers leurs deux prisonnières. Ils les attachèrent chacune à un arbre. Joan sentit la morsure de l'écorce contre sa peau. C'était une sensation vraiment désagréable. Elle avait aussi l'impression que ses cheveux devenaient électriques au contact de l'arbre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté d'Annie. Celle-ci avait les yeux fermés, sa blessure coulait toujours et sa tête penchait du côté de Joan. Elle allait avoir mal au dos en reprenant conscience. Ce n'était pas une position enviable. Les hommes avaient confisqué le sac d'Annie. Elle ne pourrait plus en sortir des objets susceptibles de les aider. Mais peut-être en avait-elle d'autres quelque part ?

Annie commença à bouger quelques minutes plus tard. Elle gémit doucement. Puis elle releva la tête, encore un peu ailleurs. Ses yeux marrons cherchèrent ceux de Joan. Ils exprimaient une volonté infinie de se battre pour se libérer. Les hommes étaient partis, laissant l'un d'entre eux veiller sur les deux prisonnières. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'Annie s'était réveillée. Il se leva et se planta juste devant elle. La jeune femme avait les cheveux dans les yeux. Mais son regard était vif. Joan regardait la scène, essayant de deviner ce qui allait se passer.

L'homme se mit à rire. Il avait un rire affreux. Puis il lança quelque chose dans une langue inconnue pour Joan. Probablement du russe, cela ressemblait aux sonorités utilisées par Annie un peu plus tôt.

Qu'avait-il dit ? Joan n'en avait aucune idée. Cela parut mettre sa subordonnée en colère. Le regard froid qu'elle avait eu avant qu'elles se fassent capturer réapparut sur son visage. Elle lui répondit, accentuant encore plus l'accent de la langue sous l'effet de la rage. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de le menacer d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais peut-être était-ce tout autre chose. Joan commençait à s'inquiéter de leur avenir. Elle espérait qu'Annie n'avait pas trop énervé l'homme.

Elles ne pourraient pas s'échapper si elles étaient blessées. L'homme réagit à la tirade haineuse d'Annie. Il sortit un couteau tellement rapidement que Joan ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il fut collé à la gorge d'Annie. Il hurla quelque chose dans sa langue que Joan ne comprit pas. De toute façon, elle ne comprenait rien depuis le début. Elle s'était résignée. Annie n'était pas vraiment en position de lui traduire l'échange. La lame du couteau, très affûtée, commençait déjà à faire couler du sang. Annie ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Pendant que l'homme était occupé à crier et à la menacer, elle avait attrapé quelque chose dans sa chaussure.

Joan en vit briller la lame. Un petit couteau, probablement. La jeune espionne l'enfonça brusquement dans le genou de son agresseur. Il hurla de douleur et lâcha prise, allant rouler plus loin. Annie sortit alors un autre couteau de son autre chaussure et elle défit ses liens calmement. Une fois libre, elle allait délivrer Joan, lorsque celle-ci poussa un cri d'avertissement : l'homme, tout titubant, arrivait derrière elle. Annie lui donna un coup dans l'estomac avec ses deux poings collés l'un contre l'autre. L'homme eut le souffle coupé. Annie l'acheva avec une énorme branche qui gisait près de l'arbre. Il s'évanouit.

Joan fut enfin libérée. Elle serra Annie dans ses bras pour la remercier. Puis elles attachèrent leur geôlier près d'un arbre. Il leur fallait partir vite avant que les autres ne reviennent. Les deux femmes se mirent à courir à travers la forêt. Lorsqu'elles jugèrent qu'elles étaient assez loin, elles s'arrêtèrent. Joan demanda à examiner les blessures d'Annie. Cette dernière protesta, disant que ce n'était rien, mais sa chef insista. La marque du couteau était bien visible sur la gorge de la jeune femme, saignant assez abondamment. La plaie près de la bouche avait arr^té de saigner seule, il y avait une croûte.

Annie n'avait pas de blessure grave. Mais elles avaient un autre problème. Elles étaient perdues, à présent. Et elles n'avait pas pensé à reprendre le sac d'Annie lors de leur fuite. Elles se remirent à marcher et arrivèrent dans une clairière ensoleillée. L'agent de terrain eut une idée. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit miroir servant en principe à se maquiller. Elle proposa à Joan d'essayer d'envoyer des messages de S.O.S en morse. Elle connaissait le morse pour avoir été girl scout étant plus jeune. Joan sourit. Annie était décidément pleine de surprises.

Annie envoya plus d'une centaine de messages avec l'aide du soleil. Elles attendirent alors, espérant que quelqu'un les ait vus et vienne les secourir. Un jet de la C.I.A se mit soudain à survoler la zone. Annie répéta ses signaux lumineux. Le pilote du jet leur envoya une échelle et elles montèrent à bord. Une fois assises sur les sièges confortables de l'appareil, elles lui demandèrent comment il avait su qu'elles étaient là. Il leur répondit qu'elles étaient portées disparues, puisqu'on avait perdu tout contact avec elles. Il avait ensuite vu les signaux d'Annie et les avait trouvées.

La C.I.A avait arrêté les hommes qui les avaient emprisonnés. La jeune femme enlevée avait été retrouvée morte. Elle avait été tuée depuis deux jours. Annie et Joan n'auraient rien pu faire pour elle. En revanche, elles avaient eu de la chance de pouvoir s'échapper car elles auraient sûrement connu le même sort. En sécurité à bord de l'appareil, Joan se dit une fois de plus en frissonnant que cette jeune femme aurait très bien pu être Annie. C'était effrayant.


End file.
